chuck_nbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Volkoff Industries
Volkoff Industries is the fictional public business front owned by international arms dealer, Alexei Volkoff. They maintained a headquarters building in a former KGB installation in Moscow as a trap for spies, and possess other known assets in Venezuela and Hong Kong. Volkoff Industries is the central antagonist of the first half of the fourth season of Chuck. They use a number of other companies as public fronts for their arms shipments. Volkoff's real base of operations is in Moscow, despite having used another base in Moscow earlier in the season as a trap for spies. Casey and Sarah had spent several months on assignment prior to "Chuck Versus the Anniversary", attempting to track down the organization. Mary Bartowski Mary Bartowski, codename Frost, served as a close partner to Volkoff, never a prisoner. Her involvement in Volkoff Industries and being a CIA agent was the reason that she had to leave her family behind, leaving Stephen Bartowski to take care of their children. Even then, Stephen had spent his life to find her after she had left to work for Volkoff. Mary is in charge of securing weapons transactions, as seen in . Mary not only has a professional partnership with Volkoff, but also a romantic partnership, which she only resorts to doing to get to the Hydra network - the heart of Volkoff Industries. Mary has also been keeping tabs on Chuck, even knowing that he has the Intersect in his head, as well as his codename Charles Carmichael. Affiliation Mary is a double agent, once to have been a CIA agent who was assigned to find Volkoff's hidden network. She had to have her career in the CIA expunged by committing treason, in order to prevent any suspicion from Volkoff regarding her true affiliation. Volkoff is very well aware of her former life in the CIA and that her husband was Orion. Mary's arrest Both Mary and Volkoff together have made a backup plan, to which where if Mary was ever to be captured, Volkoff would spring into the scene under the guise of Gregory Tuttle, Frost's bumbling MI6 handler, who supposedly can clear her name and prove Mary's involvement in a secret operation to bring down Volkoff Industries. Chuck fell bait to this plan and has led them right where they wanted, Orion's secret base. Orion had held various amounts of intelligence on the organization's business fronts, weapons, agents, and more importantly, Mary. To prevent being tracked by the CIA, Volkoff had to discover the location of the intel Orion had gathered, and destroy it. Mary had aided the destruction of Orion's secret base, but had left a means for Chuck and Sarah to escape when they were captured and trapped in the base. The Hydra Network The Hydra network is a network of every single data to exist in the organization. Volkoff shows Mary and his new operative, Sarah Walker, to the Hydra device. The device appears to be Yuri Gobrienko's fake eyeball. Volkoff has a Hydra interface in his desk, in the form of a hologram. There is another Hydra interface as well as the Hydra database, built into his ship called The Contessa. Mary's original assignment at the CIA was to locate and retrieve intel from the Hydra. However, she had spent 20 years to earn the trust to even see and know more of this network. Mary later aided Sarah in the progress of finding the Hydra. Orion also appears to have known of the Hydra, as he spent his life trying to find Mary as she was involved with Volkoff Industries. The Hydra was her main assignment after all, and Orion has aided her in trying to retrieve the network from Volkoff. He has even made a computer virus that could warp into data and upload it onto his servers. However, all he needed was the location of the Hydra database, and it's passcode, which Chuck had provided both by being aboard The Contessa, and by having Volkoff say the passcode, which was "Death is the solution to all problems". Known Devices/Arms * Handhold EMP device * Thermite-TH3 (Bomb) List of Agents * Marco * Sofia Stepanova * Heather Chandler, Hugo Panzer * Packard, T.I., and MacKintosh * Mary Bartowski * Dasha * Pierre, Victor and Hercule * Barbara, K.K. * Yuri Gobrienko * Jurek, Antonia, Christoph * Boris Kaminsky Known Weapons Designers * Stanley Wheelwright - The Atroxium, which releases nerve gas * Mark Ratner - F-22 bomber plans (manipulated by Heather Chandler) See Also * Volkoff Industries Headquarters * Hydra Network * Orion * Vivian Volkoff Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Spy world